Tu ne sais pas ce que je veux
by Enzaamheid
Summary: Le pardon, hein ? Malik ne sait plus où il en est. De toute façon c'est bien simple, pour lui Altaïr est impardonnable. Il pense. OS AltMal un peu OOC


**Coucou ! Premiers OS jamais posté sur ce site ! Et pourtant, j'en ai écrit des tas d'autres, mais là c'était un peu spécial. Entièrement rédigé sur mon portable (ça m'a bien pris 5 mois pour le finir :'D), je suis désolée si des fautes persistent après ma petite relecture. Il date un peu mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira** **Les reviews sont appréciées :3 Bonne lecture !**

Ses doigts se baladaient sans retenue sur les hanches dénudées de l'hommes qu'il aimait. Altaïr accompagnait ses mouvements de baisers appuyés, étouffant les gémissements rauques de son amant. Sous les paumes de ses mains, un corps a la musculature finement dessinée se cambrait érotiquement sous les assauts répétés des membres experts de l'assassin. Sa tête avait fait le vide depuis le premier baiser, bien plus qu'une simple marque d'affection, une pure et simple preuve d'une envie bestiale qui le rongeait depuis trop longtemps. Dans ses yeux mis clos, l'envie se lisant en grand. Altaïr le voyait. Altaïr le savait. Et Altaïr s'en délectait. Il avait réussi. Comme il traquait ses cibles dans la ville avant de leur asséner le coup fatal, il l'avait traqué sans relâche, pendant plus de 10 ans, et encore plus ses dernières années après avoir commis la plus grosse erreur de sa vie. Tapis dans les fourrées, dissimulé parmi la foule, il s'était petit à petit rapproché de sa proie, jusqu'à ce soir où il avait égoïstement décidé que la chasse devait prendre fin et qu'il était décidément trop affamé pour attendre plus. Affamé du corps qui se mouvait lentement sous lui au touché de ses doigts experts qui prenaient soin de retracer chaque courbes, chaque angle de ce corps qu'il avait appris par coeur à force de l'observer et de s'en délecter à distance. Ce soir, Malik lui appartiendrait.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Dans la pénombre des rues mal éclairées de Jérusalem, Malik marchait, la tête haute, guettant le moindre mouvement. Il avait constamment l'impression d'être suivi, le sentiment d'être observé. Et ce soir ne faisait pas exception. Après être resté une bonne partie de l'après-midi au marché à discuter avec ses informateurs et à faire ses courses pour son dîner de ce soir, il avait décidé trop tardivement de rentrer, voyant le soleil se coucher au loin sur les toits des maisons de la ville sainte. Que cet endroit pouvait être lugubre lorsque la luminosité décroissait. Les ruelles qui s'entrecroisaient et qui offraient l'ombre salvatrice durant la journée devenaient un vrai labyrinthe de ténèbres lorsque la lune montait dans le ciel. Cette ambiance était propice à l'angoisse que ressentait Malik.

Alors il allongea le pas, pressé de rentrer au bureau, de préparer son repas, de changer son bandage et d'aller se mettre au lit pour oublier pour cette nuit ce sentiment oppressant d'être une proie en sursis. Dans son métier, il avait plutôt l'habitude d'être le chasseur. Un assassin du rang duquel il était avant l'accident était craint et respecté. Mais aujourd'hui il craignait quelque chose dont il ignorait tout. Il sentait des yeux dans son dos, des pas à sa suite, des souffles dans sa nuque. Il devenait totalement paranoïaque. Quand il aperçut enfin la coupole du toit du bureau des assassins, il soupira de soulagement et termina sa route en trottinant. Il referma discrètement la porte secrète, seul accès à la rue du bâtiment et dont seul lui avait connaissance, et déposa son panier sur la grande table en bois où il mangeait bien trop souvent seul. Il arrivait parfois qu'un apprenti ou un assassin quelconque reste la nuit et partage son repas, mais le reste du temps, cette maison attelée au bureau où il travaillait et passait le plus clair de son temps restait vide. Il ne voulait pas de colocataire, ses affaires étaient trop bien rangées pour accepter que quelqu'un vienne y mettre le désordre, et il avait renoncer à l'amour, les femmes ne voulaient pas d'un bourreau de travail handicapé physique et mental (de par sa raideur), mais une présence de temps en temps, plus régulière que les apprentis, lui manquait. Il voulait quelqu'un à qui raconter sa maigre vie, à qui faire goûter sa cuisine -il s'était perfectionné en passant toutes ces soirées devant ses fourneaux. Un ami.

Il soupira à cette pensée. Un ami, il en avait un. Ou plutôt, il en avait eu un. Aujourd'hui il s'efforçait d'oublier son souvenir, bien trop amer à son goût. Même si tout semblait plus fade maintenant, même si les journées lui semblaient plus longues, il ne voulait pas se rappeler de lui. Il l'avait détruit. Et les deux seules fois où il l'avait revu depuis l'accident, il s'était tellement mal comporter avec lui que même s'il le voulait très fort, il doutait de pouvoir renouer. Dans un sens, tout ce qu'il s'était passé dans le temple de Salomon ce soir là était aussi de sa propre faute. S'il avait su défendre correctement son frère, celui-ci ne serait pas mort à l'heure qu'il était et peut-être aurait-il pris la suite de son ami qu'il admirait tant en devenant lui aussi maître assassin. En ce qui concernait Malik, rien n'aurait pu changer la perte de son bras. Il avait été bien trop distrait. C'était son dû pour avoir laissé Altaïr sombrer ainsi dans l'arrogance malsaine et le désir d'avoir toujours plus de reconnaissance de ses pairs. Pourtant, beaucoup d'assassins de la confrérie le détestait. Mais Malik l'avait apprécié à sa juste valeur quand ils n'étaient encore que des novices, découvrant sous cet air revêche un caractère bien plus doux, posé et sentimental qu'il aurait pu le croire. Sous cette carapace affreusement antipathique qu'il s'était créé, le maître assassin souffrait du désamour des autres, et quand ils furent assez proches, il venait même le soir pleurer dans les bras de son seul ami. Malik se souvenait de ses nuits à combattre la souffrance interne du plus jeune, dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Il se souvenait des sanglots étouffés contre sa chemise de lin et des larmes qui détrempaient son oreiller. Mais voilà, il avait tout fait basculer.

Malik fit retomber la capuche de son long manteau en bleu de Daï et se passa une main sur le moignon de son bras gauche. Il soupira encore. Il voulait détester Altaïr. Mais la sensation de ses mains crispées de tristesse dans son dos ne voulait pas s'effacer, et il ne pouvait pas oublier le sourire si rare qui n'était jamais adressé à personne d'autre que lui. Alors il avait décidé presque à contre coeur de devenir froid et distant, de mal se comporter envers lui. Mais Altaïr ne semblait pas lui en vouloir. Il restait impassible devant toutes ses répliques assassines, et ne bronchait pas lorsqu'il se faisait remonter les bretelles. Mais quoi ? Alors Malik ne valait rien pour lui au point même où se faire durement congédier ne lui faisait plus rien ? Est-ce qu'il était devenu assez insignifiant à ses yeux pour qu'il n'y prête plus aucune attention ? Il baissa la tête en crispant son point de colère et de tristesse. Il voulait le voir revenir, mais il se devait de l'oublier. Il devait ne plus rien avoir à voir avec sa vie. Pour Kadar, pour son bras et pour sa dignité.

Tant de sentiments contradictoires se bousculaient dans sa tête. Il les chassa d'un revers de la main puis s'attela à la préparation de son repas. Au menu ce soir : une salade avec les légumes du marché et le poisson frais qu'il avait négocié avec le poissonnier. Ici, à Jérusalem, beaucoup de gens le connaissait. Il était "le jeune". Personne ne savait vraiment où il travaillait, ni d'où il venait, ni pourquoi il portait cet accoutrement bizarre ou pourquoi il avait perdu son bras -même si les accidents étaient courants à cette époque et qu'il n'était pas rare de croiser des personnes à qui il manquait un oeil ou une jambe, même si en général c'étaient de vieilles personnes qui avaient toujours l'histoire passionnante des circonstances de leur amputation. Mais tout le monde l'appréciait. Il était gentil, serviable, plutôt mignon et semblait avoir une vie rangée. Il était un habitué du marché et lorsqu'il se promenait dans les rues de la ville, il disait bonjour à tout le monde. Les gens l'aimaient bien. Il se sentait ici aussi bien si ce n'est mieux qu'à Massyaf où il connaissait également une grande partie des villageois. Mais ici ce n'était pas pareil. Personne n'avait conscience de son statut d'assassin, personne ne le craignait ou ne le respectait à outrance. Il aimait cette vie, et pour l'instant il ne voulait pas en changer.

Il fit revenir le poisson dans la poêle et s'assit à la table, seul, avec les légumes qu'il venait d'émincer. Sa vie ressemblait à ça désormais. Il commença à manger sans bruit. Il s'était habitué à effectuer les tâches les plus communes avec un seul bras. Au début, tout semblait compliqué, mais maintenant, son deuxième bras lui aurait paru bien inutile. Son travail se résumait en quelques choses bien simples : il devait donner les informations nécessaires aux assassins venus accomplir leur mission après les avoir récolté au près des informateurs qu'il briefait et plaçait chaque matin à des endroits stratégiques après avoir étudié toute la journée passée les plans et les archives. Une sorte de secrétaire en plus important. Il était le Daï de Jérusalem, le rang juste plus élevé que celui de Rafiq. Son travail était plus qu'important, il était indispensable à la confrérie, sans ça, ses frères devraient se débrouiller seuls dans des villes qu'ils ne connaissaient pas. Il sourit à cette idée. Il finit de manger rapidement, changea le bandage à son bras gauche -à ce qu'il en restait tout du moins-, pris un livre dans la bibliothèque du bureau, ferma la trappe qui autorisait l'accès à la cour intérieure et alla lire sur son lit, songeant que le lendemain il devrait aller vérifier les pigeons voyageurs sur le toit. Il s'endormit paisiblement, ayant totalement oublié la sensation qui lui pesait précédemment.

"Altaïr doit être arrivé depuis un certain moment maintenant mais je voulais te prévenir que sa cible ne sera pas dans les environs avant la semaine prochaine. Tu devras donc attendre avec lui et lui donner le maximum d'informations.

Paix et sérénité, Malik.

Al Mualim"

Un certain moment ? Malik n'avait plus vu Altaïr depuis des semaines. C'est en y repensant encore un peu plus qu'il se servit une tasse de thé et alla ouvrir la trappe sur toit. Il s'assit dans les coussins. Il s'était réveillé un peu avant d'habitude et comptait bien profiter de ce moment de calme avant que son équipe d'informateurs n'arrive. Bien installé sur le tapis dans la cour intérieure, Malik se questionna sur le sens du message du maître. Altaïr n'était de toute évidence pas là, pourtant il semblait dire que sa présence aurait été normale. Où pouvait-il donc être ? Que lui était-il arrivé ? S'était-il perdu en chemin ? Des templiers l'auraient-ils attaqué ? Il ne doutait pas qu'il se serait sorti de n'importe quelle situation, mais s'il avait été trop blessé pour continuer à se déplacer ? Pire encore : et s'il s'était noyé ? Altaïr n'avait jamais su nager et malgré tous ses efforts, Malik n'avait pas réussi à effacer sa peur de l'eau qu'il avait ancré au plus profond de lui. Dommage. Ils s'amusaient bien durant les temps de repos avec Kadar dans la rivière, pendant que lui attendait au bord, des sueurs froides lui coulant dans le dos, se contentant d'envoyer des cailloux dans cette étendue qui lui paraissait si sombre.

Mais à quoi pensait-il au juste ? Il ne devait pas s'inquiéter. Après tout, il le méritait, n'est-ce pas ? Il n'en était plus sûr. Au final, les dernières remontées sur Altaïr lui apprenaient qu'il avait changé. Il n'était plus aussi arrogant. Le novice avait fini par comprendre. Alors pourquoi ne pas laisser tout ça derrière lui ? Il devait y réfléchir longuement et constater par lui-même les changements qui s'étaient opérés chez son ancien meilleur ami. C'est sur cette pensée qu'il se leva et alla reposer sa tasse. Il devait préparer son briefing. Il se plaça derrière le comptoir du bureau avec un plan de la ville et un compas, attendant la venue des garçons.

Après les avoir renvoyé à leur poste, il attendit tranquillement la venue des novices qui lui avaient été annoncés par pigeon voyageur en lisant les archives. Vers 11 heures, un bruit dans la cour attira son attention. Quelqu'un venait. A ce moment, il était toujours sur le qui-vive : il était déjà arrivé qu'un templier s'aventure en ces lieux. Il n'avait vécu assez longtemps pour se rendre compte de l'endroit où il était, la lame de Malik le transperçant directement dans la poitrine. Il avait peut-être perdu un bras, mais certainement pas sa capacité à se battre qu'il avait cultivé des années durant dans la cour du château de Massyaf. Il regarda nerveusement la porte ouverte, et soupira quand il vit la capuche grise d'un apprenti se dessiner dans l'encadrement.

"-Paix et sérénité, Malik.

-Paix et sérénité, Nadir."

Le jeune homme qui se présentait, il le connaissait bien. Il avait le même âge que Kadar. Les deux étaient plus bons amis. Même si son frère restait souvent avec Altaïr et Malik, il était apprécié de toute la confrérie et n'avait aucun mal à se faire des amis.

"-Je ne savais pas que tu étais devenu Rafiq à Jérusalem.

-Daï, Nadir. Je suis Daï, le rectifia Malik avec un sourire."

Le plus jeune haussa les sourcils et lui renvoya un sourire charmant. Malik se surpris à détailler chaque petit coin du visage ombragé par cette capuche visiblement trop grande. Les yeux bleus du novice contrastaient étrangement avec son teint basané. Quand il lui souriait ainsi, deux fossettes se creusaient sur ses joues, et des petites rides faisaient leur apparition au coin de ses yeux. Il était totalement imberbe, dans la fleur de l'âge. Mais Malik repoussa très vite quelconque idée. Avoir été élevé dans un milieu exclusivement masculin et connaitre tant de déception de la part de la gente féminine ne l'aidait pas franchement à se trouver.

"-Oh, monsieur est bien plus important qu'il n'y paraît, à ce que je vois... continua Nadir avec un regard plus qu'appuyé.

-Que puis-je faire pour toi, novice ?"

Finalement, il se plaisait à ce jeu. Certes, ce n'était pas très recommandable et plutôt mal vu, mais il voulait de nouveau s'amuser, retrouver la fougue qu'il lui manquait. Même si c'était un homme, après tout, il se devait d'essayer pour être fixé. Même pour un soir, c'était toujours mieux que rien. Derrière ses airs rangés, calmes et presque rabat-joie, Malik n'était toujours qu'un jeune homme de 25 ans : il voulait s'amuser.

"-Je veux le plan de la ville, maître (il tiqua sur ce mot).

-Jeune homme, je pense qu'il est temps de refaire votre éducation. On ne dit pas "je veux", mais "je voudrais", le rectifia Malik avec un grand sourire.

-Le conditionnel admet la possibilité d'un échec à ma requête. Or je n'échoue jamais, sache-le. En disant cela, il s'était penché pour se rapprocher un peu plus de son supérieur hiérarchique.

Malik sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues. Décidemment il aimait trop ça pour arrêter maintenant.

-Et met une grande croix à l'endroit où se trouve ce bureau, je te prie, continua le jeune.

-Ne compte pas sur moi pour t'offrir l'hospitalité ainsi. (Il fit quand même la croix, bien décidé à le faire revenir ce soir)

Nadir tendit le bras pour attraper le plan, mais Malik le leva assez tôt pour qu'il ne puisse qu'effleurer sa main. A ce contact, il fut parcouru d'un frisson.

-On n'a jamais ce qu'on veut ainsi, jeune homme. (Il approcha sa tête assez proche de celle de l'autre pour sentir son souffle sur ses joues) Il manque le mot magique.

-Alors comme ça tu dragues les novices ? Je te félicite, je n'ai jamais osé essayer !

Malik se releva d'un bond. En voyant Altaïr adossé à une des bibliothèques du bureau, il retint un hoquet de surprise. Quand était-il entré ? Depuis quand était-il là ? Qu'avait-il capté de la conversation et des sentiments de Malik ? Sans quitter son meilleur ami des yeux, il laissa tomber son bras et donna le plan a l'apprenti. Altaïr se redressa, et lui indiqua d'un signe désabusé de la main qu'il pouvait prendre ses quartiers, et le jeune quitta la pièce sans un mot, conscient de qui il avait en face de lui et de comment la discussion pourrait tourner. Il lança tout de même un "A ce soir et bonne chance" à Malik qui ne réagit pas, trop occupé à se poser des tas de questions.

-Paix et sérénité, Malik.

-Paix et sérénité à toi, mon frère.

-Tiens, je n'ai pas le droit à une de tes remarques acerbes ?

-Je n'en vois pas l'utilité présentement, répondit-il d'un ton sans réplique. Depuis quand es-tu là ?

-Si tu veux parler de Jérusalem, ça fait deux jours que je te suis discrètement. Comme quoi, je n'ai rien perdu. Et pour te séance de drague, je crois que je suis rentré au moment où il t'a gentiment appelé "maître", dit-il d'un ton détaché en haussant les épaules.

-Tu aurais pu t'annoncer ! Reprocha Malik préférant ne pas relever le fait qu'il le suivait depuis deux jours de peur de s'énerver réellement.

-Il me semble qu'il veut ton corps, continua Atlaïr sans prêter la moindre attention a ce qu'il venait de lui dire.

Malik soupira profondément. Mais qu'avait-il fait pour mériter ça ? Avoir un ami assassin ça n'avait pas que du bon. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il lui faisait le coup. Il avait pris la fâcheuse habitude de s'immiscer ainsi dans les conversations les plus gênantes, et à chaque fois, il essayait de la faire croire qu'il ne l'avait pas fait exprès. Comme si toutes ces fois n'étaient que le coup du sort. Il rit nerveusement. Il le détestait pour ça et pour tant d'autres choses. Mais tous ces petits défauts le rendaient unique et attachant à ses yeux. C'était pour tout cela qu'il voulait le voir partir et qu'il lui manquait en même temps. C'était donc ça la vraie amitié ? Jusqu'à quel point Altaïr allait-il lui donner du fil à retordre avec ses sentiments ? À quoi pensait-il ? Mais était-ce vraiment de sa faute ? Malik se passa une main sur le visage. Il en avait marre d'avoir la tête pleine de ces interrogations et le regard en biais de l'homme en face de lui ne l'aidait pas vraiment. Les bras croisés sur le torse, il le fixait, un sourcil relevé, le questionnant des yeux. Le Daï était blasé de cette attitude détachée de tout, mais ses grimaces le faisaient pouffer intérieurement. L'assassin était un vrai clown qui s'ignorait. Mais il se fatiguait vraiment à être en contradiction avec lui-même, il chassa donc ses pensées en reprenant le cours de la conversation, en éludant à son tour la remarque désobligeante de son vis-à-vis.

-Que veux-tu ? demanda-t-il posément.

-Je croyais qu'on disait "voudrais".

Malik ferma les yeux et soupira bruyamment.

-Écoute, je n'ai pas le temps pour tes enfantillages, Altaïr. J'ai reçu un message d'Al Mualim ce matin m'informant que ta cible ne serait pas dans les environs avant la semaine prochaine. En attendant, tu peux commencer à mener ta petite enquête pour collecter des informations. D'après ce que j'ai compris, à l'ouest, dans le quartier pauvre, la population voue un véritable culte à cet homme. Essaye de te renseigner du pourquoi et du comment pour aujourd'hui. Ensuite revient me voir lorsque j'aurais levé mes équipes.

-Tu vois bien que tu savais déjà ce que je voulais, dit-il d'un ton neutre.

Malik écarquilla les yeux. Alors comme ça il voulait jouer à ça. Il attrapa un immense bouquin dans la bibliothèque derrière lui et le posa sans précaution sur le comptoir.

-Va-t'en maintenant, novice, j'ai du travail.

-Tu persistes à m'appeler "novice" alors que j'ai fait mes preuves. Qu'est-ce ? C'est le registre de la ville ?

-Oui, je cherche une auberge où te faire dormir ce soir.

Un blanc s'installa. Altaïr fixa un moment Malik qui lui regardait sans broncher les pages du gros livre. Une lueur de tristesse passa en une seconde à travers ses yeux, mais Malik n'eut le temps de s'en rendre compte, Altaïr était déjà parti sans un mot. Quand il fut sûr qu'il était bien éloigné, Malik referma le livre, posa son coude sur la table et sa tête dans sa main. Il était vraiment un imbécile.

Il ne voulait pas se l'avouer, mais avoir entendu ça de la bouche de son ancien meilleur ami avait fait l'effet d'une bombe dans son coeur. Il ne le supportait donc plus au point où il le mettait dehors pour la nuit ? Il s'était mal comporté avec lui. Sous prétexte que leur relation avait eu l'air de s'améliorer un peu lors de leur dernière rencontre, il avait cru bon de pouvoir lui faire ce genre de réflexions. Mais s'il avait eu le culot de l'ouvrir à ce moment-là, c'est que quelque chose l'avait profondément dérangé. Que pouvait-il bien trouver à ce fichu apprenti ? Il semblait le connaître et être suffisamment proche de lui pour qu'Altaïr ne puisse le concéder. Il y avait un monde entre avoir des relations de supérieur à élève et des relations d'amants. Et là, il jouait beaucoup trop entre les deux à son goût. En plus d'être arrogant (il s'était réellement remis en question et amélioré à ce niveau), il était de nature jalouse et possessive, même envers ce qui ne lui appartenait pas. Ici, Malik ne lui appartenait pas, du moins pas encore.

Il se dirigea à pas légers vers l'endroit de son investigation.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Vers 18 heures, quand toutes les personnes qu'il devait voir étaient passées au bureau, Malik sortit pour relever son équipe d'informateur. Il fit le tour de la ville et collecta une à une chaque information intéressante de la journée. Il les remercia tous et les invita à rentrer chez eux, tandis que lui se dirigeait vers le marché. Il aimait vraiment son travail. Ce mélange de terrain et de paperasse lui allait à merveille, maintenant que l'ardeur de la jeunesse était passée (un peu trop tôt, certes). Il déambula entre les étalages aux couleurs diverses et variés. Tout cela fleurait bon l'artisanat et le produit brut. Cet endroit était un havre de paix tranquille où il ne se passait jamais rien et où seulement le cri des crieurs public et le bruit de la foule se faisait entendre. Un vendeur de pommes le héla dans l'allée. Il s'arrêta et le salua poliment. Il contempla ces fruits gorgés de soleil un instant et songea que c'étaient les préférés d'Altaïr. Il sourit à cette idée. Perdu dans ses pensées, il fut ramené vivement à la réalité par le vendeur qui poussa un cri indigné. Il tourna la tête et dévisagea la personne qui se trouvait à sa droite. Altaïr mangeait tranquillement un fruit qu'il n'avait manifestement pas payé. Malik lui donna un coup derrière la tête, ce qui lui fit pousser un petit cri de mécontentement.

-Décidément tu n'en rates pas une pour m'embêter ! s'écria Malik.

-J'avais faim ! se défendit le novice.

Malik entrouvrit la bouche mais rien ne sortit. Il ne put s'empêcher de lui lancer un regard attendri. Il était resté un gamin. Un sale gosse qui faisait ce qu'il voulait quand il le voulait. Il semblait être d'une innocence pure alors que sa lame avait déjà percé certainement des centaines de corps. Il baissa les yeux et prit deux pommes dans sa main et les mit sous les yeux de l'homme à capuche.

-Elles te plaisent ?

Il avait dit ça sans animosité aucune. Altaïr était bouche bée. Il regarda son ami avec de grands yeux et hocha la tête en guise de maigre réponse. Malik tendit les pommes au vendeur qui le dévisagea un instant avant qu'il n'ajoute :

-Mettez-en moi un bon kilo s'il vous plait. Et je vais aussi payer celle qu'il a piqué dans votre étalage. Je vous prie de l'excuser. La jeunesse ne fait pas que des bonnes choses.

Avec tout cela, il gratifia le vieil homme d'un sourire irrésistible selon Altaïr. Voila. Voilà l'homme qu'il aimait par-dessus tout. Altaïr ne se le cachait pas. Depuis la première fois où il l'avait pris dans ses bras pour le réconforter, il n'avait de cesse d'éprouver pour lui un amour criminel mais passionné mêlé a une grande admiration. Cette personne qui était toujours calme et réfléchie et dont le credo était la raison de vivre, Altaïr l'admirait grandement. Et la force des choses avait fait que son idole était aussi son (ex ?) meilleur ami et la personne qu'il aimait le plus au monde. Ce petit geste de sa part, l'assassin avait le pressentiment qu'il allait tout changer.

Malik paya, remercia encore le marchand et fourra le sac en papier dans les bras d'Altaïr.

-Je les ai payées, ne pense pas que je vais en plus de ça les porter.

Malik essaya de reprendre la contenance qu'il avait perdu en craquant face à l'assassin.

-Ca veut dire que je dors chez toi ? demanda joyeusement le plus jeune, salivant d'avance sur les jolis fruits qu'il tenait dans les bras.

Malik rougit. Dans un sens, c'était son feu vert, sa façon de se faire pardonner pour ce matin. Mais cette question posée si innocemment, Malik avait du mal à cacher ses émotions. L'homme à côté de lui pouvait changer du tout au tout en un instant. D'un jeune imbus de lui-même à un enfant naïf.

Altaïr remarqua les joues de son ami qui viraient au rouge. Il dû se retenir très fort de le prendre immédiatement dans ses bras pour deux raisons. La première était que s'il faisait ça, ses pommes tomberaient, et ce cadeau était bien trop cher à ses yeux pour les laisser vaquer sur le sol, et deuxièmement parce qu'il ne savait pas quelle serait la réaction de son ami, et il y avait de grandes chances pour qu'il se fasse repousser, et il n'aimait pas ça.

-Altaïr, pourquoi tu m'as suivi pendant ces deux jours ? Tu m'as fait le sentir vraiment mal.

Le concerné ralentit le pas. Alors comme ça, il n'avait pas compris. Pourtant il espérait avoir été assez clair.

-À propos de ce matin, en fait, tu ne sais pas ce que je veux vraiment, dit-il comme si cela répondait à sa question.

Malik ne sut pas quoi répondre. Il se contente de continuer à marcher vers son bureau, méditant sur le sens de cette phrase. Finalement, ce n'était pas si désagréable d'être aimable avec son ancien ami. Il l'aurait presque oublié.

Une fois revenus, Malik déposa toutes ses commissions sur la table. Ce soir il cuisinait pour trois. Il fit d'ailleurs un tour du propriétaire pour s'assurer que Nadir n'était pas revenu entre temps. Personne. Il revint dans la cuisine où Altaïr était occupé à disposer les pommes dans un saladier. Il l'observa un moment depuis la porte quand il releva la tête et qu'il le regarda avec un sourire magnifique, comme il ne le faisait qu'à lui.

-Au fait, Malik, merci pour les pommes !

Malik resta un instant surpris puis eu juste le temps de lui retourner un sourire aux relents de nostalgie lorsqu'il entendit un bruit dans la cour. Ce devait être Nadir qui rentrait. L'assassin se crispa, son sourire disparu et il baissa la tête pour reprendre son occupation. Malik fit la moue, déçu de ne pas pouvoir profiter de cette marque d'affection un peu plus. Mais il se ravisa et alla accueillir le jeune homme, en profitant pour fermer la trappe. Il était tôt, mais personne n'était censé arriver après lui. Le jeune apprenti le salua sobrement, mais quelque chose dans son regard supprimait toute trace de neutralité. Il se dirigea vers la cuisine sans même que le maitre de maison l'y convie. Il était entreprenant. Très, voire trop entreprenant pour Malik. Mais il ne dit rien et le laissa continuer. Il se sentait plutôt mal de devoir y faire avec Altaïr dans les environs. Il y avait une sorte de gêne qui le prenait. Ce n'était pas comme ce matin où il était seul (ou se croyait) avec le jeune et que l'idée de sa solitude lui avait traversé l'esprit. Là, tout de suite, il ne ressentait plus la même chose, et devoir congédier Nadir n'allait pas être chose aisée.

Quand il entra à sa suite, Malik cru entendre un hoquet de surprise de la part du plus jeune d'entre eux trois. Evidemment, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que le maitre assassin soit là pour diner. Cette première chose devait grandement bouleverser ses plans. Intérieurement, Malik se félicita pour avoir invité Altaïr. Peut-être qu'il se calmerait. Nadir tira une chaise et s'assis juste en face de son aîné qui avait toujours les yeux fixés sur ses fruits dans le saladier. Le nouvel arrivant lança un "Salut" sans réelle conviction et n'eut aucune réponse. Malik soupira. La soirée promettait d'être amusante. Ces deux têtes de mule n'avaient rien à envier aux ânes les plus réticents de Saint Jean d'Acre. Il ne savait s'entourer que des meilleurs à ce qu'il voyait. Un retint un rire nerveux et se mit au travail. Ce soir il cuisinait pour quelqu'un, et c'était cela qui comptait le plus. Avec un grand sourire il attrapa la poêle qui pendait au mur au-dessus du feu.

Tout le diner se déroula sans un mot. Ou presque. Quand il fut sur le point de se terminer, Nadir se risqua, à couvert sous la table à faire du pied a Malik. Ce dernier, mal à l'aise, eut du mal à contenir sa gêne. Il devint rouge pivoine. D'un bond il se leva et se mit à débarrasser machinalement pour faire passer cette sensation de mal être. De son coin de table, Atlaïr observait tout, silencieux, buvant nonchalamment son verre d'eau. Son calme apparent n'était qu'une facette. Au fond de lui il bouillonnait. "Il a compris" pensa soudainement Malik. Pour qui allait-il le prendre ? Il n'était pas une jeune femme en fleur qui se faisait draguer. Non. Il était un homme affirmé, un vrai. Il posa violemment les assiettes dans le bac prévu à cet effet et pris une grande inspiration pour se calmer. A quoi cela rimait ? Pourquoi l'avis de ce type le préoccupait-il tant ? C'était à n'y plus rien comprendre. Tout son monde s'écroulait. Ce monde de haine, de vengeance, de sentiments mauvais à son égard qu'il s'était forgé après l'accident. Il était si facilement ébranlable que Altaïr, en une journée à peine en avait fait tombé presque toutes les briques. Mais quoi ? Il lui avait juste offert des pommes. Et alors ? Cela faisait de lui un homme bon envers son prochain, pas un ami. Mais Malik le sentait. Tout autour de lui s'effritait et tombait peu à peu, dévoilant la vérité qu'il ne voulait pas voir. Mais pour l'instant, sans qu'il le sache, les restes de ce mur qui lui bouchait la vue lui cachaient encore quelque chose de plus important. Il ne le voyait pas. Soit parce qu'il ne voulait pas, soit parce qu'il ne le pouvait pas. Alors que devait-il faire ? Il réfléchissait à la vitesse de la lumière. Un monde, ce n'est pas rien. Et s'il creusait encore un peu plus à travers ces ruines ? Voulait-il vraiment voir les choses comme elles étaient ? Et c'est dans cette cuisine, adossé à un meuble que Malik Al Sayf pris une grande décision. Il allait tenter de pardonner a Altaïr. Tenter, car si ce dernier n'y mettait pas du sien, Malik ne pronostiquait pas sur les retombées dans cette tentative. Mais il voulait essayer. Le tout pour le tout, comme on disait. Après tout, le credo des assassins n'était-il pas "Rien n'est vrai, tout est permis" ? Malik se le permettait cette fois.

-Alors, tu fais la vaisselle aussi ? Une vraie petite femme de maison. Tu es bonne à marier, ma chérie.

Malik frémit imperceptiblement. Que voulait-il dire par là ? Il n'eut pas le temps de s'étendre sur la question. Il entendit un bruit de chaise et tourna la tête dans sa direction. Altaïr se leva silencieusement, déposa son verre dans le bac et sorti de la pièce en lançant un "J'en ai assez vu pour ce soir, je vais me coucher. Bonne nuit, Malik." sur le pas de la porte. Puis il disparut dans les ténèbres de la cour intérieur pour aller s'installer dans les coussins, laissant la chambre à Nadir, qui pour sa part n'adressa pas même un regard à l'assassin. Malik l'avait regardé la bouche a demi ouverte jusqu'à ce qu'il ne le voit plus. Il se retourna sans un mot et commença à laver les assiettes et les verres. Le plus jeune tenta une approche plus rapide, et posa une main sur sa hanche. Malik resta de marbre et lui dit :

-Tu peux disposer, Nadir.

Nadir n'eut pas l'air de comprendre puisqu'il déposa da deuxième main de l'autre côté.

-Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit ce que tu veux... lui susurra-t-il à l'oreille.

Malik ferma un instant les yeux. Il devait se retenir de ne pas le jeter dehors. Et de toute manière il n'aurait pas su s'y prendre. Il le congédia donc avec plus de force.

-Je sais ce que je veux. Et là, de suite, je veux que tu me laisses tranquille. Alors va prendre un livre, monte dans la chambre, et ne descend pas avant que le soleil ne se lève. Tu m'as bien compris ?

Nadir lâcha son emprise, hocha difficilement la tête, les yeux écarquillés, bouche bée. Il sortit de la pièce et disparu dans un bruit de bois qui craque. Il devrait penser à changer cette vieille échelle. Malik continua de laver machinalement sa vaisselle. Il se demanda tout de même s'il avait bien fait d'ainsi envoyer bouler la probable seule chance de s'envoyer en l'air, ce qu'il n'avait pas fait depuis un temps. Il s'apprêta à soupirer mais se ravisa : il soufflait beaucoup trop ces temps-ci. Il s'essuya les mains sur un torchon qui trainait et entreprit de se faire une couche provisoire dans le bureau. Au fond, en face du comptoir, il y avait un petit endroit avec deux trois fauteuils pour les réunions de la cellule qu'il dirigeait. Il monta sur la passerelle qui menait à la chambre et attrapa une couverture de fortune au-dessus d'un des nombreux placards. Depuis le temps qu'il était là, il ne les avait jamais ouverts, de peur certainement de trouver quelque chose de bien trop glauque pour son pauvre petit coeur. Il voulut un instant essayer mais il se ravisa, une image de squelette dans une armoire lui traversant l'esprit. Il jeta un regard autour de lui. Une fois les lumières éteintes, finalement, cet endroit n'était pas très rassurant. Il se détourna et descendit l'échelle. Il attrapa un coussin sur un des fauteuil et s'assis dans un autre. Il enleva son gilet ainsi que son haut, ramena la couverture sur lui, mis l'oreiller derrière sa tête et tenta de trouver une position confortable pour dormir.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

L'odeur caractéristique du thé du Moyen Orient vient titiller les narines de l'Assassin. Il n'ouvrit cependant pas les yeux, la journée s'annonçait lumineuse : des rayons filtraient à travers ses paupières. Il entreprit de s'acclimater petit à petit à la luminosité ambiante, mais toute cette lumière lui brûlait les yeux. Il se retourna sur le ventre, enfoui son tête dans un coussin et compléta le tout en en appuyant un sur le haut de son crâne. Le soleil arrivait bizarrement à se frayer un chemin même à travers les lierres qui couraient sur la tonnelle au-dessus de la cour intérieure. Même de simple plante grimpantes, Malik ne savait pas s'en occuper. De la part de quelqu'un qui ne savait manifestement pas s'occuper de soi en premier, cela ne l'étonnait pas vraiment. Cet imbécile s'était laissé draguer comme une femmelette hier. Ridiculement soumis à un type dont il était de 5 ans son aîné. Altaïr n'en revenait pas. Et il n'avait rien dit. Du moins, quand il était encore là. Après être allé se coucher, il s'était directement endormi : il ne voulait pas entendre la suite de la conversation. Il avait eu des haut-le-cœur pendant tout le repas en voyant, malgré l'imminente discrétion du gamin, ce jeu de drague dégoûtant qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Les regards qu'il lui lançait, les sourires en coins, et surtout le pied sous la table. Et enfin cette remarque absolument déplacée sur le comportement de son ami. Mais pour qui s'était-il pris au juste ?! Il jura intérieurement. Il espérait sincèrement que Malik regrettait au plus profond -sans mauvais jeu de mot- s'il s'était laissé faire. Il tenta de chasser de son esprit l'image d'un Malik totalement soumis à la volonté de ce morveux se faisant prendre violemment dans son lit. Il étouffa un cri de rage dans le coussin et tapa du poing sur le sol. Comment pouvait-il en arriver là ? Pour l'instant il n'avait pas le droit de penser à Malik de la sorte, il se l'interdisait. Il ne voulait pas tout gâcher encore une fois. Il prendrait sur lui s'il le fallait. Il pouvait bien supporter le marmot pendant des années et des années si au final il obtenait ce qu'il voulait. Et justement le cible de ses désirs fit entendre sa voix depuis ce qu'il supposait être la porte (il ne voyait rien et entendait tout en très atténué).

-Tu comptes rester ici jusqu'à quelle heure ? J'ai un service à assurer.

Pendant qu'il parlait, le maitre assassin entendit un plateau de poser et l'odeur se fit encore plus forte, accompagnée d'une douce fragrance de nourriture. La voix de Malik s'éleva une deuxième fois au -du chant matinal des rares oiseaux de la ville, toujours aussi calme, et sans animosité.

-Si tu cherches à fuir Nadir, sache qu'il est parti tôt ce matin. Tu ne le reverras plus avant un bon moment. Bon, et tu le manges ce petit déjeuner ? Je ne me suis pas embêter à le préparer pour rien !

Parti ? Alors il n'aurait finalement pas à le supporter des années et des années. Altaïr ne put s'empêcher de piquer un far a la dernière réplique. Alors Malik lui avait préparé rien que pour lui ? Cette pensée lui donna la force d'affronter le soleil et ses rayons assassins. Il s'étira longuement en poussant un petit gémissement sous le regard un peu gêné de Malik. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas vu dans un accoutrement pareil et dans un tel état. Une fois débarrassé de son armure et de cette capuche qui cachait une grande partie de son visage, il devenait un homme tout autre. Quand il s'assit, Malik de surpris à détailler ses cheveux châtains en bataille, ses yeux d'une couleur indéfinissable, à cheval entre le noisette et le vert, sa mine fatiguée. Plus il descendait, plus ses joues prenaient une teinte rosée. Il bloqua finalement sur le col de son haut, légèrement entrouvert, dont les deux parties étaient reliées par une simple ficelle qui menaçait de se faire la malle. Le peu de peau halée que l'on pouvait apercevoir par cette ouverture accaparait toute son attention au point qu'il ne remarqua pas qu'on s'adressait à lui.

-Allo allo ? Malik, je te parle ?

Tiré de sa rêverie, il se donna une claque mentale monumentale. Mais à quoi pensait-il ? Pourquoi ? Juste pourquoi ? Il ne comprenait pas. Il préféra laisser tomber la question, il aurait tout le temps de se la poser plus tard. Altaïr lui parlait et il devait retrouver un peu de contenance.

-Tu as bien dormi ? reprit l'homme toujours assis.

-Peu. Et j'ai affreusement mal au dos, répondit-il naïvement.

Altaïr qui buvait à petite gorgée son thé faillit tout recraché. Il s'en empêcha en posant une main sur sa bouche et en se forçant à avaler, les yeux écarquillés malgré le soleil qui lui brûlait les rétines. Mal au dos ? Peu dormi ? Il avait donc... Il grogna à cette pensée et engouffra une tartine de pain dans sa bouche pour cacher son mécontentement. Il essaya de se rassurer en se disant que s'il parvenait à ses fins, il pourrait le faire plus de fois que Nadir ne l'ait jamais imaginé.

En s'apercevant du malaise et du quiproquo généré, Malik se dépêcha de rectifier :

-Ne va pas t'imaginer quoi que ce soit. Après l'avoir envoyé se coucher (il marqua une pause, se demandant s'il devait raconter pourquoi puis se ravisa) j'ai décidé de dormir dans un des fauteuils du bas. Et crois-moi ou non, ils ne sont pas aussi confortables qu'il n'y parait.

Altaïr sembla se calmer. Il attrapa un morceau de nourriture qu'il tendit à Malik avec un sourire. Ce dernier accepta volontiers, le remercia et mangea. Il se retrouva bientôt assis aux côtés de son ex (?) ami à partager son petit déjeuner. Il n'avait pas pris le temps de se rhabiller totalement, il offrait donc à Altaïr tout le loisir de contempler son torse balafré de multiples cicatrices plus ou moins rosées. Sa peau, bien plus teintée que la sienne marquait étrangement sous l'effet des rayons du soleil. Une légère brise soufflait dans le feuillage inégal du lierre au-dessus de leur tête et une ombre aux formes abstraites dansait lentement sur son dos, sa nuque et son épaule droite. Il fixa longuement la base du cou de l'homme a sa gauche. Jamais il n'avait eu autant envie de fondre sur quelqu'un pour lui dévorer la peau par de chastes baisers. Il devait se retenir.

-Au fait, plaça-t-il entre deux bouchées, tu n'étais pas censé briefer ton équipe ce matin ? Ou recevoir du monde ?

-Comment se fait-il que tu sache que...

-Au bout de deux jours de filature...

-D'accord, très bien, le coupa Malik qui ne voulait pas en savoir plus. Pour répondre à ta question : on est dimanche, jour de prière. Il n'y a personne dans les rues jusqu'à 14 heures. Donc je ne les vois pas avant cette heure-ci.

Altaïr hocha la tête. Ce rôle de Daï lui allait décidément à merveille. Encore plus que celui d'assassin de terrain. Il était bien plus utile ici, même si ces capacités étaient impressionnantes il y eut un temps. Mais il était bien trop intelligent pour ne faire sue du terrain. Il était né pour ça, pour diriger une équipe. Il ferait un chef parfait. Altaïr sourit. Ils avaient fini. Alors il se leva, se retourna et tendit une main amicale à Malik. Ce dernier la regarda avec hésitation. Il avait décidé d'être aimable. Alors il attrapa sa main. Pendant que son ami ramassait le plateau, il se risqua à demander :

-Dis, au fait, tu ne m'as pas donné ton avis sur ma cuisine d'hier soir...

Altaïr se retourna avec un immense sourire. Malik se sentir léger pour la première fois depuis des mois.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

L'ambiance lumineuse que provoquait la lampe à huile posée sur la table derrière eux était tamisée, mate et juste assez puissante pour que leurs ombres se dessinent parfaitement sur le mur blanc. Malik avait poussé l'échelle sur le côté, et avait écarté les fauteuils pour faire un peu de place. Il avait aussi installé deux trois coussins de velours sur le tapis au sol. Ils s'étaient tous les deux installés là, dans la pénombre. Ce soir, Malik n'avait pas envie de dormir. Ils avaient beaucoup parlé ces derniers jours. De tout et de rien, mais surtout de leurs souvenirs d'apprentissage. Quand Altaïr était d'une fragilité comparable à celle de la flamme de la pauvre bougie en fin de vie sur le comptoir. Un seul coup de vent, et il vacillait, et lorsqu'il le faisait, il tombait dans les bras de Malik. Durant leurs longues nuits d'insomnies, le brun avait pu étaler ses compétences artistiques. Il était un maître absolu dans les ombres chinoises, et lorsque tout le monde s'était assoupi, il allumait une bougie et invitait le châtain à le rejoindre devant le mur en face de son lit. Alors là, un balai d'ombre toutes aussi majestueuses les unes que les autres se déroulait sous les yeux émerveillés du plus jeune. Il faisait vivre des histoires en un tour de main, et aussitôt il lui faisait oublier tous ses problèmes. Il adorait se faire emporter dans des mondes inconnus, peuplé d'hommes à casquette, de lapins et de joueurs de flute. Ce soir, le Daï avait décidé de faire revivre ces souvenirs d'enfance.

Mais il fallait se rendre à l'évidence, avec une seule main, ses ombres n'avaient plus grand intérêt. Il réussit à donner vie à de petits personnages, mais rien de grandiose comme à l'époque. Il tenta de représenter un oiseau au vol, mais il lui manquait une aile, comme il lui manquait un bras. Il soupira puis, sans lui adresser un regard, demanda à Altaïr :

-Tu crois qu'un oiseau à qui il manque une aile peut survivre ?

Altaïr fut surpris du ton employé. Il avait l'air à bout de force. Une lutte sans merci se jouait chaque jour pour lui. Sa voix était emplie de doutes. Mais il semblait malgré tout résolu à quelque chose : sa vie, pour lui, n'avait plus grand sens. Profondément touché par cette question, Altaïr ne réfléchit pas avant de donner sa réponse.

-Je pense que...

Il s'approcha en disant cela.

-Un oiseau qui n'a qu'une aile, ne peut effectivement pas voler. Du moins...

Il se rapprocha encore plus et de plaça derrière Malik qui le regarda faire avec la bouche entrouverte mais la main toujours en l'air. Altaïr fit passer son bras autour de l'épaule de son ami, et joignit sa main à la sienne, redessinant sur le mur, une forme d'un oiseau qui semblait en parfaite santé et à qui il ne manquait rien.

-Pas tout seul. Si l'oiseau à quelqu'un sur qui compter, alors cette personne ne le laissera pas tomber. A deux, tout est beaucoup plus simple. Et si tu te rends compte assez tôt que cette personne est près de toi, alors elle sera ton bras gauche, ta deuxième aile. Elle remplacera la partie de toi que tu as perdu et ta vie reprendra un sens. Il faut savoir mettre sa fierté de côté pour trouver la sérénité. J'espère que l'oiseau trouvera son aile de substitution rapidement, il a l'air beaucoup plus heureux ainsi, regarde.

Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, Malik tourna la tête vers le mur. C'était vrai. L'oiseau semblait joyeux. Il fut troublé, non seulement par cette ombre qui se dessinait devant ses yeux, mais aussi par le discours de l'Assassin. Il avait glissé vers un tutoiement au milieu de sa tirade. Il s'était directement adressé à lui. Et tout cela lui avait fait du bien. Il avait en quelque sorte repris espoir. Mais pourquoi Altaïr lui disait-il ça maintenant ? Il tourna la tête et lança un regard interrogateur et surpris à celui qui n'avait pas encore enlevé son bras d'autour ses épaules et dont le torse touchait sans aucune gêne son dos. Sans armure pour couper le contact, sa peau lui semblait d'une chaleur étrangement confortable. Le novice lui renvoya un de ces sourires dont il avait le secret et, comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées lâcha un "Je te voyais un peu soucieux, c'était histoire de te rassurer". Alors comme ça il faisait attention à lui ? L'idée ne dérangea pas plus que ça la Daï qui se permit de s'appuyer un peu plus contre le torse de celui qui désormais n'était plus un ennemi. La période de pardon était décidément plus simple que ce qu'il aurait pensé. Il se laissa alors aller dans ces bras chauds comme au bon vieux temps, sauf que cette fois, il inversait les rôles.

Dans la tête d'Altaïr, tout se bousculait. Mais il ne laissa rien paraître et attrapa une couverture pour la mettre sur Malik et le couvrir en même temps. Les nuits dans le désert étaient bien plus fraiches qu'il n'y paraissait. Il continua ses ombres chinoises quand Malik, qui était totalement affalé sur lui, lui demanda :

-Depuis quand tu sais faire ça, toi ?

-J'ai toujours cherché à t'imiter, et à force d'entrainement, ça vient peu à peu, c'est comme tout, répondit-il calmement.

Satisfait de la réponse, Malik se laissa bercer par les histoires que lui racontait l'assassin et par les nuances de lumières qui jouaient sur le mur. Il s'endormit peu de temps après.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Il sentit un souffle chaud dans son oreille. Quelqu'un appelait son nom en chuchotant. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait plus dormis de la sorte, il ne voulait pas briser cet instant. Depuis l'accident, il ne dormait plus que d'un oeil, il ne sentait jamais en sécurité. La faute certainement à ces chiens de templiers qui lui avaient pris son bras et son frère. Seul dans la pénombre de sa chambre, tous les soirs il ressassait sans cesse et il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se poser des tas de questions. Que ce serait-il passé si quelqu'un les avait défendus à ce moment-là ? Et c'était précisément ce dont il manquait : quelqu'un pour le protéger quand il allait dormir. Il ne voulait pas revivre la même tragédie. Et visiblement, cette nuit quelqu'un avait veillé sur lui : il dormait comme un loir. Oui mais voilà...

-Malik... Malik...

Il se sentir secoué comme si quelqu'un l'avait attrapé par l'épaule. La voix se fit encore plus douce, et son corps réagit en conséquence : il frissonna, du bas de son dos jusqu'à la base de ses cheveux.

-Malik, il faut te lever, tu vas rater ton équipe...

Son équipe... Mais oui ! Il devait les briefer ce matin. De quoi aurait-il l'air s'il les accueillait à moitié réveillé et complètement désapé ? Et qui lui parlait ? Que faisait-il dans sa chambre à une heure pareille ? Qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait cette nuit pour ne pas se réveiller à l'heure ? Non de Dieu ! Il ouvrit les yeux précipitamment et se redressa, un peu effrayé de qui il allait voir. Altaïr le regardait, un peu surpris, mais finit quand même par lui lancer un petit rire moqueur.

-Heureusement que tu t'es réveillé. Je commençais à me demander s'il allait falloir que je t'embrasse, comme dans les contes occi...

Sans même prendre le temps d'analyser ses paroles, Malik lui envoya la première chose qui lui tomba sous la main : un coussin. Altaïr ne l'esquiva pas et rit de plus belle. Le brun tourna la tête et s'enquit de sa situation. Il ne se trouvait pas dans sa chambre, mais dans le bureau. Il était allongé entre les coussins et derrière lui, une lampe à huile éteinte était encore chaude. Sur le comptoir, un porte bougie vide dont dépassait juste la mèche trônait au milieu de la paperasse. Il se souvenait maintenant. Mais avant qu'il put dire quoi que ce soit, son ami le coupa.

-C'est à ça que tu veux jouer ?

Puis il lui envoya un coussin directement dans le visage sans attendre. Un peu sonné, Malik le fixa un instant, la bouche entrouverte, avant qu'un instinct qui lui était inconnu jusqu'ici le pousse à attraper un autre oreiller de velours et à se jeter sur l'Assassin qui tomba à la renverse. Malik donna plusieurs coups à la tête tandis que son ami essayait tant bien que mal de se débattre sous le poids de l'homme en lui martelant le dos avec son instrument. Il se battirent ainsi pendant cinq minutes, avant de s'arrêter, essoufflés. Malik était à cheval sur les hanches d'Altaïr. Il tenait dans sa main l'oreiller percé. Autour de lui, le tapis était maculé de petites plumes dont le blanc contrastait avec le bordeaux du tapis. En dessous de lui, Altair, qui était allongé sur le dos, les bras au-dessus de sa tête, reprenait son souffle difficilement, la bouche grande ouverte. Ils se regardèrent en chien de faïence un moment, puis quand un plume tomba de l'oreiller du brun pour se loger dans la bouche de l'autre, ils partirent dans un fou rire incontrôlable. Malik se tenait les côtes, et plié en deux, son visage se rapprochait dangereusement de celui de son ami. Quand Altaïr s'en aperçu, il fit tout son possible pour se retenir de faire quelque chose qui briserait ce moment. Il n'était pas encore prêt. Il laissa échapper un rire jaune. Quand enfin le Daï se calma, des larmes aux coins des yeux d'avoir trop ris, et qu'il se rendit compte à son tour de sa position plus qu'équivoque, il piqua un far terrible. Il se releva en subitement, manquant de faire mal à l'homme sous lui, puis attrapa son gilet de Daï. Il regarda le désordre, mais se dit qu'il n'aurait jamais le temps de tout nettoyer. Il allait faire sa réunion dans la cour. Il lança un regard à son ami qui était lui, toujours allongé dans la même position. Il n'avait pas bougé d'un cheveu. Cheveux qui étaient toujours en bataille. À croire qu'il ne se coiffait jamais. Malik sourit, malgré toute la gêne qu'il éprouvait envers lui. Combien de temps cela faisait-il depuis la dernière fois qu'il avait ris ainsi ?

Altaïr se releva sur les coudes et le regarda partir, le rouge aux joues. Il savait qu'il avait pris la bonne décision de ne rien faire et de laisser Malik s'en rendre compte. S'il avait forcé les choses, le brun l'aurait mal pris, et s'il lui avait fait remarqué, il lui aurait laissé croire que cela le dérangeait. Non, il était sur la bonne voie. S'il voulait le reconquérir, si on pouvait parler ainsi, il devait le laisser se rendre compte de ses propres sentiments avant d'exposer les siens. Et pour l'instant, tout avait l'air de bien se passer. Le regard que Malik lui avait lancé juste avant de se relever voulait dire beaucoup de choses. Altaïr sourit et leva tranquillement. Il secoua ses vêtements et se rendit dehors pour récupérer son armure et son manteau. Il enfila le tout d'une traite et se retourna vers le Daï qui faisait on ne sait trop quoi en lui tournant le dos. Il s'avança un peu, posa sa main sur son épaule. Il sentit un léger frémissement sous ses doigts mais ne releva pas. Il annonça son départ pour la journée et s'empressa de grimper la petite fontaine qui décorait le mur de la cour. La réunion n'avait même pas encore eu lieu, il ne trouverait aucun informateur, mais il voulait sortir se changer les idées, et laisser à Malik le temps de digérer ce qu'il venait de se passer. Le brun lui, tenta de calmer le spasme qui lui secouait l'épaule. Il tenta de ne rien laisser paraître mais il fut forcé d'arrêter son occupation, aussi futile soit-elle. Il s'assit, dos au mur, la tête entre les genoux.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sa carte prenait la moitié de son bureau. Il faisait jouer son compas sur le papier épais pour tenter de mettre a jour les places stratégiques. Depuis ce matin, il avait déjà complété celles des deux quartiers riches. Là il essayait de remplir la carte de la totalité de la ville. Les assassins en avaient besoin pour trouver les informations qu'il leur manquait. Encore une fois son travail était indispensable a la confrérie. Des fois, il se demandait si cet accident n'avait pas été un coup du destin, et si, finalement, sa place n'était pas ici depuis le début. Il se sentait bien plus utile ici qu'il n'avait pu l'être n'importe où ailleurs et encore aujourd'hui des vies dépendaient de lui. Il sourit a cette idée et posa son compas et son crayon sur le bord de la feuille. Son poignet le faisait souffrir, il devait se reposer un peu. Il s'adossa contre le comptoir et regarda le plafond, pensif, tout en massant son articulation endolorie. Quand il entendit un bruit venu de l'extérieur, il se demanda qui pouvait bien venir lui rendre visite à cette heure-ci. Les pigeons n'avaient annoncé personne ce matin. Il resta alors sur ses gardes, et quand Altaïr rentra, il détendit un peu ses muscles. Il n'était parti que depuis deux ou trois heures et il revenait déjà ?

-Que fais-tu ici ? demanda-t-il d'un ton plus sec qu'il n'aurait voulu.

L'assassin releva des yeux un peu surpris mais ne préféra pas répliquer. Malik se rendit compte de sa bêtise et comme pour se faire pardonner, lui lança un demi sourire désolé. Après tout, il n'avait plus aucune raison d'être hostile envers lui. Enfin, bien sûr que si, il en avait. Il en aurait toujours : jamais ce qu'il avait fait ne serait effacé, le retour en arrière était impossible. Mais il savait qu'il ne servait à rien de lui en vouloir ainsi. La faute reposait en partie sur lui aussi. Il ne pouvait pas être indéfiniment sur son dos. Cette remarque, c'était la force de l'habitude, pas volontaire en quelque sorte.

-Je savais que je n'allais pas pouvoir collecter plus d'informations. J'ai fait le tour de la ville trois fois, et ils ne savent rien de plus que ce que je sais actuellement, répondit Altaïr sans émotion particulière dans sa voix, comme pour répondre à l'approche un peu rude du Daï.

-Bien... Très bien... Bon, je suppose que tu cherches quelque chose à faire donc...

-Non, ne t'en fais pas pour moi !

Il le coupa de justesse avant qu'il ne lui propose quoi que ce soit de rébarbatif et absolument pas dans ses compétences. En plus, il avait sommeil. Il avait passé la nuit à veiller sur lui, comme hypnotisé par cette masse de cheveux sombres sur son torse. Il avait regardé sa poitrine se soulever et se baisser au rythme de sa respiration calme, pris d'une peur soudaine que celle-ci s'arrête lorsqu'il fermerait les yeux à son tour. Il était terrorisé à l'idée de ne rien avoir fait une seconde fois. Il ne voulait pas le perdre encore une fois, et cette fois ci, définitivement. Alors il l'avait surveillé, se permettant de temps en temps de passer ses doigts fins dans les cheveux brun jais du plus vieux. Mais sa protestation n'empêcha pas Malik de sortir un deuxième crayon et son carnet où il notait toutes ses observations.

-Viens par-là, lui dit-il avec un geste de la main, l'invitant derrière le comptoir.

Altaïr laissa échapper un petit gémissement de désespoir et se glissa a côté de son ami pour regarder ce qu'il avait à lui montrer. La grande feuille s'étendait sous ses yeux comme un parchemin ancien contenant les secrets d'un trésor. Les lignes se suivaient, parallèles, perpendiculaires, sans jamais réellement se croiser. Il pouvait voir distinctement les bâtiments, colorés en gris, et les rues, plus claires sur le papier jaunis. Tout était reproduis aux bonne proportions, au centimètre près par un système d'échelle qui lui échappait vraisemblablement. Certains endroits précis étaient marqués par des symboles divers et variés : des croix, des aigles, des ronds, des mains... Altaïr reconnaissait quelques minarets où il se postait pour avoir une vue d'ensemble des quartiers, des places où il avait déjà espionné des conversations... Tout prenait peu à peu place dans son esprit. Tout cela était le travail de Malik. C'était donc cela. Un travail d'orfèvre et des heures passées à ce bureau pour en arriver à ce résultat. L'assassin avait envie de le féliciter, mais ce n'était pas le moment.

-Voilà mon carnet où je note toutes mes informations.

En disant cela, il lui rendit un carnet plein de feuilles noircies par l'écriture du jeune Daï.

-Prend-le, lis-le, et note sur le plan chaque endroit. Utilise la légende pour savoir quel symbole utiliser, le compas pour reporter les distances et ton petit cerveau pour trouver les endroits.

Altaïr tiqua sur l'adjectif "petit" que venait d'employer Malik. Ainsi donc il le croyait plus bête que lui. Très bien, il allait lui montrer et lui prouver par la démonstration qu'il avait tort. Il attrapa le carnet sans un mot, sous les yeux surpris du brun et lu tout ce qu'il contenait. Il se mit au travail assez vite et se corrigea grâce aux conseils avisés de l'oeil supérieur qui contrôlait ce qu'il faisait par-dessus son épaule. Mais quelque chose le gênait vraiment. La fatigue le tiraillait et il luttait à chaque minute pour garder les yeux ouverts. De plus, le boulot de comptoir, ce n'était vraiment pas son truc. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à reporter une distance avec le compas, Malik soupira et se plaça juste derrière lui, collant leurs bassins. Atlaïr déglutit et remercia Dieu de ne pas être en face de lui, tellement il rougissait. Le Daï posa sa main sur la sienne et accompagna son mouvement. Le trait était plus précis et plus net. Son expérience était au service du plus jeune. Il corrigeait gentiment son tracé, jamais trop brusquement. La courbe que suivait son poignet accolé à celui d'Altaïr était parfaite, nette et précise. Un peu impressionné par le talent de son aîné et surtout très gêné par leur soudaine proximité, Altaïr se laissa guider, se délectant du souffle du brun sur sa nuque et sa voix qui lui chatouillait l'oreille.

-Voilà, c'est plutôt comme ça. Je te laisse faire, je reviens dans cinq minutes, il faut que j'aille chercher des plumes, lui dit-il juste assez fort pour qu'eux juste entendent.

Le Daï lâcha la main du novice et se détacha de son dos. En repartant, il laissa glisser sa main le long de son bras. Il réprima un frisson et se concentra pour continuer ce qu'il avait à faire. Dans son dos, Malik préparait ce dont il avait besoin. Il passa sa capuche -personne ne devait le reconnaître- et il sorti par la cour intérieure, forçant sur son unique bras pour atteindre le toit. Ces expéditions étaient les seules où il pratiquait encore l'assassinat. Seuls quelques gardes sur les maisons goûtaient à sa lame secrète s'ils tentaient de s'interposer ou s'ils s'apprêtaient à donner l'alarme. Quand il fut hors de portée, l'assassin émit un soupir bruyant. Certes il voulait faire plaisir à son ami, mais la fatigue était lourde et pesait sur ses épaules encore plus que n'importe quelle armure qu'il pouvait enfiler sous son long manteau. Ses paupières aussi en prenaient un coup. Il luttait pour rester concentré mais le sommeil le guettait, là, tapis quelque part au fond de lui. Plus il se rapprochait, plus les traits sur la carte étaient fins, sans formes et incohérents. Il ne savait plus ce qu'il faisait tandis l'ombre du marchand de sable planait au-dessus de lui. Le bureau était mal éclairé et sa capuche ne l'aidait pas à y voir clair. Et c'était bien connu, l'obscurité favorise le sommeil. Sa plume dérapa et laissa derrière elle un sillon d'encre d'orient qui barra une bonne partie du quartier pauvre. Sa joue heurta le plat de la table et ses mains retombèrent de chaque côté de son visage endormi. Il avait cédé et son esprit vaquait maintenant bien loin de toutes ses préoccupations, la confrérie, son assassinat, Al Mualim, et surtout, surtout Malik.

Quand celui-ci revint, le visage toujours ombragé par sa capuche, il trouva un Altaïr dans un sommeil profond, le visage collé à la carte qu'il complétait une petite heure auparavant. Une pensée morbide lui traversa l'esprit. Il se précipita vers son ami pour lui tâter le pouls, mais avant qu'il ne tende le bras, il remarqua l'épais filet de bave qui lui coulait de la bouche et qui s'épandait en une flaque visqueuse sur les ruelles de Jérusalem. Il se frappa le visage de la paume de la main et donna une tape à l'arrière du crâne de l'endormi. Celui-ci émit un gémissement sonore qui fit soupirer le Daï. Il lui souleva la tête et écarta la carte avant qu'il ne fasse plus de dégâts et ne finisse par totalement effacer toute l'encre. Il le reposa sur la table et décida de le laisser dormir. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de le voir aussi fatigué, il en conclut donc qu'il devait être exténué pour se laisser tomber ainsi sur une table. Malik sourit. Il avait toujours cet air béat lorsqu'il dormait profondément. Comme si son être tout entier vivait dans un autre monde. Quand il était enfant, les moments où il dormait étaient les seuls où il échappait de temps en temps à la pression de la guilde. Quand il regardait cette petite tête châtaine, tous ses souvenirs de son apprentissage lui revenaient. Cela ne faisait pas si longtemps que ça, mais il se trouvait incapable de dire quel âge il avait à ce moment-là. Dans un élan de tendresse, il ébouriffa l'assassin réduit au rang de novice. Au moment de retirer sa main, il la laissa inexplicablement glisser le long de sa nuque du bout des doigts. Il sentit un frisson le parcourir et retira instantanément sa main. Il prit la carte et la posa sur le comptoir derrière. Il devait finir et rattraper ce qui avait disparu avec la bave d'Altaïr.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"-Et surtout, reste proche de ta cible en restant discret. Si tu fais n'importe quoi, les gardes vont te prendre en chasse et ils ne te lâcheront pas tant qu'ils n'auront pas...

-Ma tête dans les mains, je sais Malik, tu me l'as déjà dit des dizaines de fois aujourd'hui. Tu devrais te renouveler."

Malik haussa un sourcil et soupira. C'était vrai. Aujourd'hui, la cible d'Altaïr était en ville et il l'avait seriné pendant toute la matinée à propos des consignes à ne surtout pas enfreindre. Lui-même se trouvait ridiculement trop prévoyant, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver une sorte d'angoisse. Altaïr avait beau être le meilleur assassin de sa génération, les accidents, ça arrive à tout le monde. Il avait un peu l'impression de le surprotéger, mais on n'est jamais assez prudent. Ainsi, il avait vérifié quatre fois son stock de coteaux de lancer, une dizaine de fois si son armure était en bon état, et il lui avait fait passer toutes sortes de tests physiques. Jamais il n'avait fait ça pour n'importe qui d'autre. Mais au-delà de le voir revenir blessé, il mourait de peur de ne pas du tout le voir revenir. Il n'avait pas été assez prudent par le passé et jamais il ne s'en pardonnera, mais si ce jour il perdait la dernière personne chère à son coeur -car oui, aujourd'hui il en était sûr, Altaïr comptait malgré tout- un tel fardeau ne serait que très difficilement supportable voire juste insurmontable. Il était l'heure de le laisser partir. Les yeux perdus dans le vague, il se repassa en boucle tous les moments de la semaine. Il s'était senti heureux et il redoutait de ne jamais ressentir la même chose. Une main rassurante se posa sur son épaule et la douce voix d'Altaïr le tira de ses songes.

-Hey... Malik, ne t'angoisse pas. Je serais de retour pour le dîner.

Il le gratifia d'un demi sourire. Malik lui répondit par la même. Le poids de sa main sur son épaule s'estompa et il le regarda grimper le mur de la cour intérieure pour s'en aller en ville. Une vague de remord l'envahit lorsqu'il comprit qu'il ne l'avait pas pris dans les bras pour lui souhaiter bonne chance.

Il lui avait fait un sourire alors que dans sa tête hurlait une tempête. Son regard angoissé, toutes ces attentions à son égard... Il avait bien vu que quelque chose clochait. Pourtant il n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, ne serait-ce que le prendre dans ses bras pour le rassurer. Non. Il lui avait seulement glissé quelques mots. Il se sentit tellement ridicule en y repensant qu'il se donna une baffe mentale monumentale. Le moment n'avait jamais été aussi propice pour un rapprochement. Il n'avait attendu que ça pendant toute la semaine, mais il n'avait pas tendu les bras. Il l'avait laissé dans son excès d'émotion sans rien lui dire. D'un autre côté, il n'était pas sûr de comment il allait réagir. Il était un assassin. Les sentiments humains n'étaient certainement pas sa plus grande compétence. Mais, par toutes les divinités quelconques de ce monde de cinglés, qu'il se sentait sot de ne pas avoir au moins amorcé un mouvement à son égard. Au-delà de la magnifique occasion qui se présentait à lui de pouvoir le prendre tendrement dans ses bras, l'idée aurait aussi été de le rassurer, de le calmer. Altaïr pesta une fois de plus contre lui-même. Il se détestait un peu plus chaque jour.

La chaleur étouffante du Moyen-Orient en été faisait de cette place un véritable four à pain où tout le monde se pressait, comme si le fait de mourir de chaud à grands feux était une attraction particulièrement réputée dans le coin. En haut du toit où l'assassin était posté, l'air était plus frais. Comme si tous ces gens qui se rentraient dedans produisaient plus de chaleur que le soleil lui-même. Au final, se dit-il, est-ce que si tout le monde restait chez lui, la température insupportable retomberait ? Insupportable était un bien grand mot. Syrien d'origine, il avait vécu avec ce climat aride tout le long de sa vie. Il connaissait les techniques pour éviter la chaleur accablante qui s'abattait toujours au même moment dans la journée. Sa formation d'assassin y aidait. Agile comme il était, il pouvait toujours se réfugier en hauteur. Mais en ce moment même, son premier but n'était pas de se cacher d'elle. Il avait besoin d'un plan panoramique de cette partie de la ville. Autour de lui, les toits plats et blancs de Jerusalem s'étendaient à perte de vue. A ses pieds, la ville s'animait sans lui prêter la moindre attention, et c'était tant mieux. Il devait être discret pour assurer sa survie. Avec tous les gardes qui rôdaient, si l'un d'eux était averti de sa présence, il ne donnerait pas cher de sa vie. Il avait déjà nettoyé le terrain en éliminant les gardes sur les toits dans un périmètre de cinq cents mètres. Il avait pris soin de ne faire aucun remous. Il s'était faufilé derrière eux et les avait abattus d'un coup de lame secrète, sans aucun bruit, sans aucune trace de son passage. Maintenant, il cherchait minutieusement sa cible. Il passait au peigne fin la foule de son perchoir. Quand il l'aura trouvé il le suivra dans un coin isolé et l'assassinera depuis les airs. Ainsi, il pourra repartir sans bruits.

Sûr de son plan, Altaïr continua de scruter les habitants méthodiquement. La personne qu'il cherchait se distinguait des autres facilement : il était le riche dans le quartier pauvre, le bien habillé parmi les guenilles, le gros monsieur au milieu des malnutris. Il était leur sauveur, celui à qui ils pensaient tout devoir. Mais il s'enrichissait sur le dos des innocents et établissait son réseau d'esclavage sur les réticents. C'était un monstre, mais l'argent qu'on ne possède pas aveugle. Les gens lui prêtaient une confiance sans discernement et il s'en servait sans remords. C'était pour ces genres de crimes qui la Confrérie lui avait demandé de l'éliminer. Et l'assassin se pliait aux ordres. Sous ses pieds, un homme au dos voûté par le temps émis un cri qui relevait plus d'un gémissement rauque. Altaïr baissa les yeux. Il le vit s'agenouiller au passage de quelqu'un. Cette fameuse personne portait une habit orange auquel quelques pierres précieuses donnaient un reflet irisé et était plutôt bien portant. Aucun doute là-dessus. Sa corpulence, ses habits et la manière des habitants à s'abaisser à son passage donnaient à Altaïr les renseignements suffisant pour se mettre en route du haut de son toit. Il l'observa tout de même un moment. Autour de l'homme se pressaient en masse des centaines de personnes, toutes scandant son nom. Elles se pliaient à sa vue et tendaient les bras pour attraper les maigres piécettes qu'il lançait de-ci de-là avec un détachement presque démesuré. Altaïr fronça les sourcils. Comment d'honnêtes gens pouvaient-ils faire si confiance à une personne qui n'en avait vraisemblablement rien à faire de leur existence ? Il sera les poings et se mit en marche pour le suivre. Tout au long de son périple, une foule toujours immense le suivait. Il désespérait de trouver un endroit où il serait seul. Mais peu à peu, au fur et à mesure qu'il s'enfonçait dans le quartier, l'attroupement s'estompait. Ils arrivèrent dans la cour arrière d'un bâtiment. Il n'y avait plus qu'eux deux. Mais ça, il ne le savait pas. L'assassin se prépara. A ses pieds, l'homme semblait attendre quelque chose. Mais il n'allait pas lui donner l'occasion de le voir arriver. Il sauta du haut du toit et s'abattit sur l'homme obèse. Alors qu'il allait lui soutirer ses dernières volontés, un cri parvint à ses oreilles. A la porte, un garde qui venait certainement d'arriver avait prévenu tous ses collègues. Dans sa tête, le châtain se maudit de ne pas avoir fait attention à qui rodait autour. Il sortit la plume, récupéra le sang de sa victime et escalada le mur pour s'enfuir, voyant qu'une dizaine de garde s'était déjà passé à la porte. Mais derrière, un comité d'accueil l'attendait aussi. A contre coeur il sortit son épée et commença à abattre ceux qui se trouvaient en travers de son chemin. Quand une brèche s'ouvrit, il s'enfuit en bousculant tout monde. Il courrait aussi vite qu'il pouvait pour échapper à la vue des gardes et pouvoir se cacher dans la foule silencieuse. Son regard était planté droit devant lui tandis que dans son dos, les ennemis donnaient l'assaut. Autour de lui, les gens s'écartaient comme s'il avait la lèpre. Ce qu'il n'avait pas prédit, c'était l'attaque aérienne qui le toucha de plein fouet. Une flèche transperça son épaule gauche, le faisant tomber à la renverse. La sensation de brûlure due au fer dans sa chair le prenait de l'omoplate jusqu'à la base du cou. Il avait terriblement mal, et il entendait derrière lui le cortège de gardes qui n'attendaient que ça. Au-dessus de sa tête, des archers en poste continuaient à lui tirer dessus. Fort heureusement pour lui, ils n'étaient pas les meilleurs viseurs de la ville. La seule flèche qui l'atteignit transperça son mollet droit. La douleur l'irradiait, mais il devait se relever, sinon, il ne donnait pas cher de sa peau. Il posa son poing droit au sol et poussa assez fort pour poser ensuite son pied gauche. De là, il se donna le maximum de poussée pour pouvoir s'élancer à nouveau. Lorsque son pied droit toucha le sol, il lâcha un râle de douleur. Derrière lui, les cris faisaient rage. On aurait cru à une battue. Cette fois-ci, il était la proie, les gardes étaient les chasseurs. Sa jambe et son épaule le faisaient affreusement souffrir. Il laissait une traînée de sang sur son passage. Il devait trouver un refuge, et vite, ou alors il perdrait tout son sang. Dans un dernier effort, il grimpa sur un toit, où il trouva par pure chance une cachette suffisante pour échapper aux gardes. Il sauta par-dessus le petit muret en bois et s'assis dos à lui. Sa main appuyée contre la plaie, il scruta l'extérieur pour juger de l'endroit où il était et combien de mètres il lui restait à parcourir pour retrouver le bureau. Il n'était plus très loin. Mais il devait redevenir anonyme. Il resta à sa place un moment, entendant de temps en temps les gardes passer près de lui, sachant pertinemment qu'ils le cherchaient.

Quand le moment lui parut propice, il se faufila à l'extérieur. La lumière l'aveugla un peu, mais quand il y fut à peu près habitué, il se mit en route pour retrouver le bureau. Il avait perdu beaucoup trop de sang. Il se traina tant bien que mal jusqu'à l'entrée sur le toit. Il était fatigué à outrance. Dans un dernier geste, il se laissa tomber de la trappe qui surplombait la cour intérieure. Alerté par le bruit sourd que cela produisit, Malik se précipita à l'extérieur. Il jura tout haut lorsqu'il vit l'état dans lequel se trouvait son ami. Il passa son bras autour de ses épaules et le souleva jusqu'aux coussins. Commença alors la première étape d'une longue convalescence.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris de le laisser partir ? Il avait fait une erreur monumentale de croire qu'il pouvait aborder seule une mission comme celle-ci alors que tous les gardes étaient alertés de sa présence. Il s'était juré de ne plus jamais laissé quelqu'un en danger, et pourtant il l'avait fait. Il avait fait son maximum. Il avait bandé ses deux blessures avec application et il l'avait laissé se reposer dans son lit en haut. Il avait perdu beaucoup de sang. Maintenant il se morfondait seul sur la table de la cuisine. Le visage dans la main, il ressassait en boucle le moment où il l'avait découvert gisant au sol dans une flaque de sang frais. Pourtant il était arrivé très peu de temps après qu'il soit tombé mais le flot incessant de liquide rouge avait déjà salit le sol. Il s'était retenu de hurler, et seul un bruit rauque avait passé la barrière de ses lèvres. Il s'en voulait tellement. Tous ses efforts avaient été vains. Il était incapable de protéger quelqu'un correctement.

Cela faisait une heure qu'Altaïr était rentré. Il dormait paisiblement sur les coussins dehors à la chaleur réconfortante du soleil. A l'opposé, dans l'ombre de la cuisine, Malik se torturait l'esprit. Il réfléchissait, se triturait le cerveau jusqu'au fond des choses, tandis que de son côté, Altaïr sortait peu à peu de son état comateux. Sa tête servis d'indicateur quant à son état. Il avait l'impression qu'un charpentier peu doué martelait sans cesses des deux côtés de son crâne, ou alors on faisait sonner une cloche dans son lobe frontal. Il n'ouvrit pas les yeux, mais il était bien réveillé. Peu à peu, ses perceptions revenaient. Il entendait les bruits de la ville autour de lui et sentait l'odeur du thé venant du bureau. Et surtout, il avait de nouveau mal là où les flèches des archers s'étaient planté juste avant. Il se remémorera sa course poursuite. Il avait dû perdre énormément de sang, mais sa mémoire lui faisait un peu défaut. Certains passages de son assassinat ne lui revenaient pas. Il appela Malik pour lui demander de l'aide, mais de sa bouche ne sortait aucun son. Il dû forcer sur sa gorge pour émettre un râle informe qui fit tourner la tête de l'intéressé.

-Altaïr ? C'est toi que j'ai entendu ? Tu es réveillé ?

Le blessé hocha la tête comme simple réponse, les yeux toujours fermés de peur que la lumière du soleil ne les brule. Il tenta quand même de les entrouvrir pour voir son ami, mais il était encore trop tôt, et ses paupières devaient restées fermées. Il senti quelque chose se rapprocher, puis le souffle délicat du Daï à son oreille.

-Ne t'en fais pas, je vais te soigner. J'ai déjà réussi à stopper le saignement, mais là il va falloir que je t'enlève tes vêtements pour bander tes blessures. Je te demande juste de te laisser faire et de la faire comprendre quand je ne serais pas assez délicat. D'accord ?

L'assassin ne put que hocher la tête encore une fois. La gentillesse dont faisait preuve Malik le touchait au plus profond. Et il voulait s'excuser de l'avoir inquiété. Pendant tout le temps où Altaïr dormait, Malik s'était maudit, et désespérait de ne jamais voir son ami se relever. Les pensées les plus sombres lui avaient traversé l'esprit. Il voulait s'excuser. Mais d'abord, il alla chercher dans son bureau son matériel de soin qui lui servait quand les apprentis rentraient de mission blessés. Ce n'était pas souvent arrivé, mais il était de son devoir de pouvoir réagir dans ces conditions. Et aujourd'hui l'apprenti en question était son ami d'enfance, et la personne dont il avait le plus besoin pour l'instant. Au final, cette idée de le pardonner n'était pas si mauvaise, mais elle révélait en lui des aptitudes insoupçonnées comme celle de l'inquiétude abusive. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Altaïr était blessé au combat, mais cette fois ci il s'en voulait tout particulièrement. Il avait l'impression d'avoir raté quelque chose pour lui, et ça lui était insupportable. Comme si toute l'amitié dont il l'avait privé pendant des années ressortait tout d'un coup. Et tout ça mettait son esprit dans des états indescriptibles. Il ne savait plus où il en était... Il attrapa la boîte en haut d'une étagère et se dirigea vers son blessé. Il avait les yeux a moitié ouvert et semblait plus apte à parler puisqu'il lui lança un "Ca va ?" qui fit se demander à Malik qui était le patient ici.

-Ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut poser la question, imbécile, rétorqua Malik en ouvrant la boîte et en sortant les bandages. Bien, assied toi s'il te plaît.

Altaïr s'exécuta non sans une grimace de douleur. La peau autour de sa plaie le tiraillait au moindre mouvement. Malik ne put s'empêcher de lui adresser un demi sourire compatissant. Et il commença alors son travail. Il commença par tirer tout doucement sur le bas de la chemisette que portait Altaïr. Il devait la lui enlever pour le bander. Tout cela n'était qu'à but curatif. Il devait s'en convaincre, pourtant... Pourtant il rougissait à chaque parcelle de peau qu'il déshabillait. Il avait anormalement chaud, et il fallait bien l'avouer il se sentait gêné par cette soudaine proximité. Quand il voyait son ami torse nu, il n'avait aucun problème, tout lui semblait normal, mais le fait de le déshabiller était une autre histoire. Il se retrouvait comme une jeune femme devant sa première fois. Il en avait connu, des envies, mais celle-là surpassait toutes les autres. Mais il ne pouvait pas. L'assassin en face de lui était comme son frère, il était son meilleur ami... Même si les relations entre hommes ne le dérangeaient pas, comme quand il avait voulu essayer avec Nadir, il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à en désirer une avec Altaïr. Non. Pas lui. Il le connaissait trop. Ses mains tremblaient tandis qu'il remontait encore plus haut l'habit de lin. Et il avait... Il avait... Jamais leur relation ne pourrait être comme avant... Il ne pouvait pas.

Altaïr sentait son coeur battre la chamade. Il n'avait jamais rêvé mieux. Malik, l'objet de ses pensées, de ses désirs, le déshabillait. Et il comptait bien profiter de ce moment encore longtemps. Mais quand Malik du passer l'habit au-dessus de ses épaules pour l'enlever totalement, Altaïr cru qu'il allait y passer. La douleur se mit à l'assaillir. Il allait tomber dans les pommes s'il ne baissait pas le bras rapidement. Comme pour exaucer ses voeux, Malik réussi à enlever le tout rapidement. Il commença alors à la bander soigneusement, mais ses mains tremblaient, et il ne le regardait pas dans les yeux. Qu'avait-il au final ?

-Tu sais que toute cette histoire me pèse énormément.

Altaïr leva les yeux vers son vis-à-vis. Il ne regardait toujours pas droit dans les yeux mais ses paroles résonnaient à ses oreilles. Il ne dit rien, comme pour l'inviter à continuer.

-J'essaie de te pardonner, mais c'est dur. Ma famille, mon bras... Tout est resté là-bas. Et jusqu'il y a peu, je pensais que mon respect et mon amitié à ton égard y était enterrés aussi. Mais je me suis trompé parce que je ne peux pas me raisonner à te détester pour la fin de mes jours. Mais Dieu comme je t'en veux Altaïr. Je veux passer du bon temps avec toi, mais notre relation en restera là où elle est, je pense. Mon pardon est dur à trouver, surtout pour un drame comme celui-ci.

Altaïr resta bouche bée. C'était donc à cela qu'il pensait tour ce temps. Il n'en revenait. Comment avait-il pu être aussi égocentrique et aussi aveugle durant tout ce temps. Bien sûr que rien ne pouvait se passer sans que Malik ne l'ait pardonné. Il avait détruit sa vie, enfin ! Sa jeunesse l'avait poussé bien trop loin, et il s'en voudrait toute sa vie. Malik n'avait que bien trop raison. Il était resté dans ses objectifs de drague, sans penser un seul instant à ce que son ami pouvait bien ressentir. Il avait envie de lui, mais lui, était-il prêt à avoir envie de sa personne, en retour ? Au-delà d'une simple question d'envie, il y en avait une de pardon que Malik ne pouvait oublier. Altaïr devait se rattraper. Il se torturait l'esprit tandis que Malik terminait son travail à sa jambe. La pression sur les plaies le soulageait un peu.

Le Daï rangea ses affaires et se leva pour aller ranger la boîte dans le bureau. Il se dirigea ensuite dans la cuisine, mais il sentit quelque chose le retenir par la manche. Il se retourna et fit face à un Altaïr rhabillé, la tête basse, la capuche lui cachant les yeux, mais une mine triste au visage, comme s'il voulait lui annoncer quelque chose. Il tenait la manche de son ami du bout des doigts comme un enfant s'accrochant au manteau de sa mère. Il était adorable, mais quelque chose clochait. Malik s'apprêta à lui demander ce qui n'allait pas, se remettant par la même occasion dans le sens de la marche, mais Altaïr le tira vers lui et le prit sans rien demander dans ses bras. Il laissa tomber sa tête sur son épaule. De son côté, Malik ne réagit pas. Il était bien trop sous le choc. Il se sentait bien là, les bras ballant, protégé par cette carrure si imposante. Altaïr sentait les pommes fraiches et la vanille. Il sentait dans son dos les épaules larges de l'assassin, ses deux bras lui enserraient la taille et son souffle lui effleurait le cou.

-Pardonne moi.

Deux mots, et le monde entier de Malik s'écroula pour de bon. La sincérité des paroles de son ami venaient de le transpercer en plein coeur. Il voulait qu'il le pardonne. Ce n'était pas un ordre, mais une supplication. Le ton employé, il ne l'avait jamais entendu dans la voix d'Altaïr. C'était sa façon de se mettre à genoux. Il le voulait plus que tout, ce pardon. Malik ne savait plus où se mettre. Les bras d'Altaïr l'enserraient et pourtant le rendaient vulnérable à cet instant. Comment dire non alors que votre ami d'enfance vous le demandait d'une façon qu'il n'avait visiblement jamais utilisé avant. Il ne jouait pas sur ses sentiments. Non, il était réellement en train de lui demander pardon. Pardon pour tout. Pour l'avoir fait souffrir. Pardon pour son membre, pour son frère, pour ces mois de déprimes. Mais ce pardon était encore plus profond. Il voulait s'excuser de tout depuis qu'ils étaient gosses, de toutes les fois où il avait pu le blesser sans jamais demander le pardon. Il voulait s'excuser d'avoir été un imbécile, d'avoir faire courir de graves dangers à son ami le plus proche. Il voulait repartir de zéro. Il voulait de nouvelles bases, une amitié nouvelle sans oublier tout ce qu'il s'était passé avant, mais ne retenant que les bons moments. Il voulait pouvoir passer le coche parce qu'Altaïr en avait envie, et il savait que Malik, au fond de lui, aussi.

Il était tellement vulnérable et il le savait. Malik n'était rien sans Altaïr, et il avait pu l'expérimenter. Il voulait lui dire, lui dire qu'il voulait le pardonner, mais que ce serait bien plus long que ça. Après l'étape de la sympathie venait celle du pardon, c'était une suite logique. Mais là il ne pouvait rien dire de peur de blesser son ami. Alors il laissa le silence envahir la pièce. Il en était sûr, ce long blanc aurait beaucoup plus d'impact qu'un long discours, et les mots n'auraient jamais pu transcrire ses pensées à ce moment-là. Alors le silence. Tout était trop compliqué. Mais il voulait profiter de la vie qu'il lui restait. Pourquoi ne pas tout oublier finalement. Bien sûr, Kadar lui manquait, son deuxième bras et sa fierté d'assassin aussi, mais il ne pouvait pas éternellement tout laisser sur le dos d'Altaïr. Cette personne que manifestement il aimait bien plus que ce qu'il voulait bien se laisser croire. Cela aussi il devait le tirer au clair. Mais avant même qu'il n'ait pu faire un geste, il sentit l'étreinte d'Altaïr se relâcher brusquement, et un bruit sourd derrière lui. Il venait de tomber de fatigue cet imbécile. Avec tout le sang qu'il avait perdu, cela n'étonna pas Malik, qui paniqua tout de même un peu. Il appela une ou deux fois le prénom de son ami, puis se résigna et il entreprit de l'emmener dans un endroit plus confortable. Malheureusement, avec un seul bras, la tâche ne fut pas aisée. Il dû le trainer jusqu'à dehors, où il le déposa sur son lit de convalescence. Il n'avait absolument pas la force de le monter dans son propre lit. Il dormait comme un enfant, tellement profondément que même les frictions avec le sol ne l'avaient pas réveillé. Malik sourit à cette vue. Il était heureux. Mais il devait laisser son ami se reposer. Il devait aller relever les équipes du soir et acheter le diner. Ce soir, si Altaïr se réveillait, il aurait le droit à un repas de fête. Il comptait bien acheter une volaille et de bon légumes pour que sa convalescence se passe au mieux. Maintenant qu'il était bandé et hors de danger, Malik pouvait souffler. Il ferma la trappe au-dessus de sa tête, on ne savait jamais, puis il attrapa son manteau en se dirigeant vers la porte dérobée.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Il dormait encore, le thé chauffait à feu doux dans la cuisine, et la volaille rôtissait. Malik s'assit près de Altaïr, près de sa tête précisément. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux châtains, puis laissa courir ses doigts dans son cou. Il le regarda tendrement, puis se ravisa, calant son dos contre le mur, et pliant des genoux contre son torse.

-Ca n'ira pas aussi vite que tu ne le veux. J'ai trop perdu pour que demain tout soit oublié. Mais tu me touches Altaïr. Je ne sais plus rien. Je pensais m'être construit un abri de brique contre ce genre de choses, et toi tu débarques, et comme si de rien n'était, tu détruis tout sur ton passage. Ma vie rangée, mon travail, ma monotonie quotidienne, tu arrives sans prévenir et tu chamboules tout. Je ne sais plus où j'en suis. Je perds la tête, Altaïr. La vérité, c'est que je ne peux plus t'ignorer. Maintenant que tu es là, c'est trop tard, je ne peux plus te faire sortir de mes pensées. Je n'ai rien fait pour mériter ça, tu n'as rien fait pour mériter le désamour que je t'ai voué pendant tant de temps. Je me cachais derrière ma carapace de fer, je ne voulais pas m'avouer les choses, parce que ça me faisait mal. Mais t'as tout cassé. T'as tout foutu en l'air de ce que j'avais construit, et voir la vérité en face, ça m'a tué. Parce qu'au final... Je t'aime beaucoup plus que ce que je ne le pensais, et pas de la façon qui aurait été la plus adapté. Mais on n'arrête pas les sentiments, et les miens, plus j'y réfléchi et plus ils sont sincères. Je t'aime, Altaïr. Plus qu'un ami, plus qu'un frère. J'ai besoin de toi quotidiennement et j'aime nos contacts physiques. C'est de l'amour. Juste ça.

Malik reprit son souffle. Il venait de tout avouer à l'endormi. Jamais il n'aurait le cran de recommencer devant l'homme éveillé. Et il s'en voulait d'être aussi lâche. Encore une fois il vivrait caché, dans le déni.

-Quand même, je commençais à me demander si tu reviendrais un jour.

Malik tourna les yeux, ébahi. Il n'eut le temps de rien dire que Altaïr lui sauta au cou. Il ne dormait pas. Il avait tout entendu. Dans un élan d'affection, Malik mit tout de même son bras autour du bassin de son ami. Son souffle était coupé, il ne savait plus comment réagir. Altaïr avait enfoui son visage dans le cou de son ami d'enfance. Il ne comptait plus bouger. Le bonheur qui lui nouait le ventre était la plus belle et la plus profonde de toutes les émotions qu'il n'avait jamais ressenties. Sa tête était légère et ses blessures ne le faisaient plus souffrir. Il ferma les yeux un instant et repensa à ce que venait de dire Malik. Dans sa tête tout se bousculait, il ne savait plus quoi faire, mais il était bien. De l'amour. Il avait obtenu ce qu'il voulait et il était le plus heureux des hommes. La main de Malik dans son dos émettait une chaleur réconfortante, il aurait pu rester là des heures. Mais il se releva et planta ses yeux dans ceux de l'homme qu'il désirait. Il détailla un instant ses iris foncées et les larmes qui perlait au coin de ses paupières. Il pleurait ? Altaïr passa un doigt sur la joue de son ami pour sécher les quelques larmes qui roulaient sur sa peau basanée. Oh Malik... Il attrapa ce visage qu'il ne pouvait pas oublier entre ses mains et colla son front au sien.

-Je t'aime, Malik, lâcha-t-il dans un souffle.

Puis il unit leur lèvres un court instant, pour le rassurer. Il n'appuya pas le baiser, il ne voulait pas le forcer. Non, il voulait juste y goûter, au moins une fois, et faire acte de présence, montrer à Malik qu'il n'était pas seul, qu'il serait toujours là. Le Daï ne dit rien. Il se laissa faire. A vrai dire, il n'avait plus trop la force de faire quoi que ce soit. Dans la cuisine, la théière siffla.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Altaïr était retourné à Massyaf. Il avait passé deux trois jours avec Malik, puis, le devoir l'appelant, il était retourné faire son rapport à Al Mualim. Ces jours s'étaient déroulés sans encombres, et leur proximité s'était quelque peu accrue. Mais Altaïr n'avait pas réitéré l'expérience du baiser, au grand désespoir de Malik. Jamais lui n'aurait eu le cran de le faire lui-même, il devait se résoudre à attendre que ce qu'il désirait lui soit donné. Cela faisait trois semaines qu'il ne l'avait pas vu, et il ressentait un manque permanent. Il avait remis ses idées en ordre, et il voulait revoir son ami pour tirer les choses au clair. Il avait besoin de lui, et son absence ne l'arrangeait pas. Quand ce n'étaient pas les insomnies qui lui détruisaient la vie, c'était la peur de le perdre sans même être au courant. Une mission qui tourne mal, ou un accident, rien n'était prévisible. Il essayait le plus souvent de chasser ces pensées malsaines de son esprit, mais elles revenaient sans cesse. Il vivait dans l'impatience du retour de Altaïr à Jérusalem. Il voulait le revoir. Il devait le revoir. Il voulait sceller à nouveau leurs lèvres, mais dans un baiser plus passionné, révélateur de ses véritables sentiments. Et il voulait son contact au quotidien. Jamais il ne s'était senti plus vide que ces jours. Même avec les apprentis, il ne prenait plus le temps de discuter. Il dépérissait de l'absence de l'être qu'il aimait.

Au marché, il s'arrêta un instant devant l'étale du maraîcher. De jolies pommes vertes y étaient exposées. Il en prit une dans sa main et sourit, perdu dans ses souvenirs. Altaïr. Il soupira et reposa le fruit. Il regarda un peu autour de lui tout ce que l'homme avait à lui proposer. Il craqua pour de magnifiques oranges, brillantes et bien mûres. Quand le vendeur eut mis le tout dans le panier de son client, il demanda s'il ne désirait pas autre chose.

-Non, je vous remercie, répondit le jeune avec un sourire coller au visage.

Il aimait vraiment ces gens.

-Êtes-vous sûr ? Je vous ai vu loucher sur mes pommes. Elles sont délicieuses, insista le vendeur.

-Non, je vous assure, je n'ai personne pour les manger avec moi, dit-il alors que son sourire commençait à s'estomper.

Il chercha dans sa poche de quoi payer. Les fruits poussaient en abondance avec ce magnifique soleil qui brillait toute l'année. Les prix restaient donc raisonnables, et jamais il ne devait débourser des mille et des cents pour s'en offrir. Il s'apprêtait à régler le maraîcher quand il sentit quelque chose autour de sa taille. Il paniqua un instant avant de reconnaître une odeur caractéristique et que quelque chose se pose sur son épaule.

-T'es sûr que tu ne veux pas m'acheter quelques pommes ? demanda une voix derrière lui.

Malik déglutit et se reteint un instant de pleurer dans un premier temps et de se retourner pour embrasser l'homme a la capuche dans un second.

-En plus l'homme dit qu'elles sont succulentes. Et elles en ont franchement l'air. S'il te plait... Supplia-t-il d'une petite voix.

Altaïr ne respectait donc rien. Il céda et demanda quelques pommes au vendeur qui lui donna avec plaisir. Il finit par régler le tout, récupéra son panier qu'il fourra dans les bras de son invité surprise encore une fois, puis il l'attrapa par la main et le ramena au bureau. Une fois arrivé il fit le tri dans son esprit, effaça pour de bon cette envie de lui sauter au cou et repris un peu de contenance.

-Tu aurais pu me donner de tes nouvelles.

-Je ne voulais pas t'importuner.

Malik se passa la main sur le visage. Décidément, il était bien trop bête pour réfléchir comme un homme normal. Le soir tombait sur la ville, et la luminosité commençait peu à peu à baisser. La cuisine était plongée petit à petit dans l'ombre. L'air se rafraichissait et le vent se levait. Les gens rentraient chez eux, le bruit des rues commençait à s'estomper et le silence tombait chez lui. Il aimait cette partie de la journée, quand tout redevenait calme. En tout cas, calme à l'extérieur. Dans sa tête, tout était en ébullition. Il était partagé entre la joie de retrouver celui qu'il aimait, et la colère de ne pas avoir eu de nouvelles. Cela ne lui aurait rien couté, après tout, d'envoyer un ou deux pigeons...

-Malik ?

Il releva la tête.

-Je... Enfin, tu veux venir avec moi ? Je voudrais te montrer quelque chose...

Altaïr se tordait les doigts comme un enfant de cinq ans. Il ne savait pas trop comment demander cela a son ami. Il redoutait sa réponse, mais quand le basané lui répondit par la positive, il lui offrit un sourire magnifique qui fit battre le coeur de Malik à toute vitesse. Qu'il aimait quand Altaïr était simple et souriant. Il retrouvait son ami d'enfance.

Altaïr attrapa Malik par la main et le traina dehors. Il le fit grimper par la trappe qu'il ferma juste après. Puis il l'emmena avec lui sur les toits de Jerusalem, vers un endroit que lui seul connaissait. La ville à ce moment-là de la journée était magnifique. De ci, de là, on voyait briller les bougies dans les maisons et dehors. Les marchands rangeaient leurs étales, et les retardataires rentraient chez eux. Vue de haut, Jérusalem ressemblait à un labyrinthe de ruelles étroites et de cours extérieures. Malik se laissait emporter par la main de son ami qui exerçait sur la sienne une pression rassurante. Il n'avait rien perdu de son agilité mais sans deuxième bras pour lui servir de balancier, le parcours était tout de même plus compliqué. A chaque passages un peu difficiles, Altaïr s'arrêtait près de lui et l'aidait avant de reprendre sa course. Quand ils arrivèrent à un minaret, il s'arrêta enfin. Il fit le tour, et appela Malik quand il eut trouvé une échelle. Il monta le premier, et aida Malik à se hisser tout en haut. L'endroit n'était qu'un simple carré de deux mètres sur deux, protégé à tous ses bords par des murets hauts d'une hauteur de hanche. Mais ce qu'on voyait d'ici dépassait tout ce que Malik avait pu imaginer. Le paysage était extraordinaire. Sa vue se perdait à un dizaine de kilomètres tout autour de lui, des plaines sans fin et la ville a ses pieds. Par ce temps, il voyait même la lune se lever au loin. Il s'émerveillait tandis qu'à côté de lui, Altaïr regardait posément. Il tourna la tête pour détailler celle de Malik. La bouche grande ouverte, les yeux brillants, il scrutait l'horizon sans un bruit. Les grands bâtiments de Jérusalem formaient dans le paysages des dessins abstraits. Le novice le trouvait beau. Et il voulait conclure. Il attrapa Malik par la taille dans ce paysage de rêve et le colla tout contre lui. Sans lui demander sa permission, il colla ses lèvres contre celles de son ami dans baiser empli de passion. Sa raison lui disait d'arrêter. Il ne pouvait pas le forcer ainsi... Mais son coeur, au fur et à mesure que Malik se laissait faire, lui hurlait de continuer. Au diable la raison, Altaïr se pencha un peu plus sur le basané et plaça une main dans le creux de ses reins. Il le fit tomber doucement sur le sol pour qu'il puisse approfondir encore un peu plus cet instant. Mais le moment vint ou il dut se détacher de lui pour reprendre son souffle. Son vis à vis lui offrait une vue imprenable, plus belle encore que celle qu'ils avaient sur le monde de là-haut. Ses joues avaient pris une teinte rouge ardent sous lui, tandis que ses yeux étaient empreints d'un désir non feint. Il le savait désormais, il voulait aller plus loin, et il ne faisait rien pour le cacher. Après tout, il en avait assez de tout dissimuler, aujourd'hui, c'était fini, il voulait profiter. Malik le voulait. Malik voulait Altaïr, ses bras indéfiniment plus forts que le seul sien, sa voix grave si rassurante, les cicatrices qui redessinaient son corps, preuves de sa résistance. Le pardon. En voilà une chose bien futile quand on est confronté au manque et à l'amour. À ce moment précis, il voulait tout lui pardonner. N'être plus rien d'autre que son confident, son ami d'enfance, son amant. Les rôles s'étaient inversés. Alors que lorsqu'ils étaient enfants Malik se devait de protéger Altaïr, aujourd'hui, il n'avait plus envie que de se blottir dans ses bras et de se laisser bercer.

Altaïr passa une main sous l'étoffe de Malik. Il soupira de plaisir en sentant la peau chaude sous ses doigts. Sa chasse avait pris fin. Il comptait bien se délecter de son repas.

Ses doigts se baladaient sans retenue sur les hanches dénudées de l'hommes qu'il aimait. Altaïr accompagnait ses mouvements de baisers appuyés, étouffant les gémissements rauques de son amant. Sous les paumes de ses mains, un corps a la musculature finement dessinée se cambrait érotiquement sous les assauts répétés des membres experts de l'assassin. Sa tête avait fait le vide depuis le premier baiser, bien plus qu'une simple marque d'affection, une pure et simple preuve d'une envie bestiale qui le rongeait depuis trop longtemps. Dans ses yeux mis clos, l'envie se lisait en grand. Altaïr le voyait. Altaïr le savait. Et Altaïr s'en délectait. Il avait réussi. Comme il traquait ses cibles dans la ville avant de leur asséner le coup final, il l'avait traqué sans relâche, pendant plus de 10 ans, et encore plus ses dernières années après avoir commis la plus grosse erreur de sa vie. Tapis dans les fourrées, dissimulé parmi la foule, il s'était petit à petit rapproché de sa proie, jusqu'à ce soir où il avait égoïstement décidé que la chasse devait prendre fin et qu'il était décidément trop affamé pour attendre plus. Affamé du corps qui se mouvait lentement sous lui au touché de ses doigts experts qui prenaient soin de retracer chaque courbes, chaque angle de ce corps qu'il avait appris par coeur à force de l'observer et de s'en délecter à distance. Ce soir, Malik lui appartenait.


End file.
